Avengers: Peace in our Time
by CrimsonSayian12
Summary: Civil War happened differently, Tony knew who killed his parents, he trusts Steve and doesn't sign the accords, Thor makes the Avengers immune from it, Natasha is still forced on the run, Battle in Siberia never happens, IW and Endgame never happen due to Thanos never starting his quest, the universe is at peace but for how long. ENDGAME SPOILERS, sort of in the story
1. Prologue

In this timeline, Steve has told Tony about the death of his Parents by his best friend Bucky Barnes, he did this while Tony was surrounded by everyone that cares about him, he is angry at first but calms down after Steve has explained what happened, the HYDRA brainwashing, that he wasn't responsible for his actions, Tony eventually calms down, he agrees to help Steve look for him but cannot do so, the events of Age of Ultron still take place, Thor returns to inform the Avengers of what has happened in his quest for the infinity stones, The events of the Civil War still happen but Thor is present, Ross tries to convince the Avengers that they are dangerous, Thor does not take this lightly, he defends the Avengers, Tony fully trusting Steve despite his guilt, Steve explains that the actions of the Avengers saved more lives than it took, Tony, argues that the World Security Council fired a nuke at civilians in New York, Natasha and Sam adds to this by saying S.H.E.I.L.D was infiltrated by HYDRA, and if Steve hadn't brought down the Helicarriers that many people would have died, Thor goes further to say that the Avengers will not be controlled by this tiny human govenment, Ross insists that the Avengers sign the Accords or face imprisonment, Thor fires back, when Earth is in ruins and civillans dead, then the accords will be reconsdiered, Ross looks stunned, Vision adds in saying that the disadvantages of applying the accords to the Avengers would far outweigh the benifits, there may be conflict but it is handled with minimal loss, Ross tries one last time by threatning the Avengers with imprisonment, Thor replies that he will take the Avengers to Asgard, where they will be safe, Ross is now out of options, either have the Avengers imprisoned so the world will never be safe or have the Avengers never be on Earth, he relectuntly gives up and immunises the Avengers from the accords, Thor then leaves for his journey for the infinty stones, the bombing in Vienna still happens, Bucky is framed, thsi causes the Avengers tp be split, one side supports Steve whilst one side supports Tony, T'Challa wants revenge, Bucky gets captured, Zemo activates the Winter Soilder, Cap stops a chopper, but now the conflict is different, Tony wants Bucky to pay for his crimes, Steve wants him rehabiliatd, he finds out who really bombed Vienna The Airport fight scene still takes place as Ross orders Tony to bring in Sergent Barnes and anyone who asscoiated with him, Tony recruits Spider-Man, Steve recruits Ant-Man, the sides stay the same, the airport fight scene still takes place, this time no one gets arrested due to Tony's side saying only Bucky was there,everyone else is allowed back or allowed to go back to their normal lives, Rhodes isn't injured due to a parachute Tony put in the suit, Black Panther still gets electrocuted and tells Everet Ross her involment forcing her to go on the run, Tony with Bucky and Steve go to Siberia, T'Challa follows close by, the siberia scene takes place, Zemo kills all the Winter Soilders and shows Tony the footage, Tony looks on with tears but he doesn't attack Bucky, knowing that it's not his fault, he thanks Steve for telling him, Zemo looks in shock as his plan to tear the Avengers apart has failed, T'Challa overhears Zemo admitting his involment and arrests him too seeing what Tony did despite his anger, he encounters Steve, Bucky and Tony and offers to help Bucky clear his HYDRA brainwashing, The Avengers except Natasha are still together, Tony still reads Peter's messages every once in a while, this is where the story begins, a story where the Avengers were never split up, a timeline where the events of infinty war will never take place due to this version of Thanos and his forces dying in 2023, the Guardians still form as Ronan followed the last order of Thanos and then decideds to destroy Xandar, the timeline then follows MCU cannon, the story takes place just after the events of Civil War*

The story starts by showing the new Avengers Facility, it shows Tony working on a desk with his Friday A.I system, he is working on a brand new armor with a silver/chrome coloring below the chest, he asks F.R.I.D.A.Y to build it before sitting down and overlooks a clear sunny day over the lake, he begins to relax, before he is interrupted by a ringing on his wrist, he looks down to his wrist to see his watch blinking, he reluctantly passes his hand over the screen and it displays a hologram of Steve, "Tony, if you aren't busy we need you in the briefing room" asks Steve, "Of all the times you need to talk to me, you choose the exact time I took a break" replies Tony, a little cross about his break being interrupted, "It's important" Steve highlights his point. "Fine, I'll be there, this better not be Ross again, where's Thor when we need him," Tony says nonchalantly. "It's Fury, something about an emergency" Steve reassures him

Scene changes to all the Avengers in a meeting room, Sam, Rhodes who can move normally, Steve, Tony, Wanda, Vision, are all seated around a table, they are facing Fury, he has a hat and is carrying something in his hands, "The Avengers were created to protect the world, you stopped Loki's invasion, you stopped Ultron from committing a planet-wide genocide and you managed to not tear yourself apart when the accords threatened to limit your freedom" states Fury. "If we didn't have Thor's help, we may have done so" replies Steve "And I'm glad, if the Avengers were split, I would have had to call Carol," Fury says, "Who's Carol?" asks Tony. Fury turns around to see all the Avengers looking at him "Carol is the reason the Avengers exist, I met her 19 years ago, she tore an armada of alien ships in half by flying through it" Fury casually replies "So if you had someone like that why did you form this team?" asks Sam "Because the universe is a big place, she can't be everywhere at once" Fury fires back "So are we going to meet this Carol then?" asks Rhodey "In time, if you all fail to protect the world then she may just turn up at the doorstep, or if I'm just bored" Fury states "So why call this meeting then?" asks Wanda, "The world is far from normal, part of Congress still wants you to sign the accords and the world knows that that the Avengers was nearly toast, keep your head down for a year or two and act in small teams, the world needs you and keep protecting the world" Fury says, gravitating everyone to his speech, "So you just came down to give us a pep talk?" Tony asks questionably "Yes, and if you don't mind, I'm going to tend to my garden, the daffodils aren't going to grow out themselves!" replies Fury he then walks out

The Avengers then sitting on bean bags begin to talk, "So what do we do now?" asks Tony, "What Fury said, if there's any trouble in the world we act, we keep destruction to a minimum and keep saving the world" replies Steve "So what are we some heroes for hire then?" Sam asks "At least you won't worry about me blowing up a building" replies Wanda, Vision then looks at her "What you did, we know that you did not meant do, it's in the past, mistakes are what we learn from, Captian Rogers was not the super soldier on his first day, Mr. Stark couldn't even fly properly at the start, Wanda does not blame yourself, what matters now is you practice and learn" Vision says calmly, Wanda looks back with some tears, "Thank you" she replies "It's not the same without Nat" replies Steve. "Where is she?" asks Tony, "I have no idea, she could be anywhere in the world" replies Steve. "Wherever she is, she would be protecting people," says Sam "We have to get her back" Wanda states "We will Wanda, just not right now" Steve states "How are we going to find her?" asks Rhodes "We need someone who knows her incredibly well" says Tony "We can't ask Barton to come back, he retired permanently" says Tony "It's that or have one our friends, one of the team still out there in the world" replies Sam "We'll start on it tomorrow, everyone get some rest, the world may need us in any given moment" Steve commands "If we not on the same page of the accords you wouldn't be doing this you know" Tony states with a smirk on his face, Steve turns to him "Go and see Pepper Tony" he replies, "What are you, my calendar?" He heads off to see his girlfriend

* * *

**Tl;DR: Civil War happens differently, Avengers never break up, Natasha is still on the run, Fury says Carol's the reason the Avengers were formed**

**As for timeline, Thanos if this timeline goes to 2023 dies, Endgame and Infinity War never happen in this reality, assume the Gamora of 2014 and Nebula of 2014 goes back to their appropriate points in time due to Tony using the gauntlet to restore the timeline in my story, Gamora and Nebula know what happened to Thanos**


	2. Search for Natasha Romanoff

A Farm is shown, it is a sunny day, there are people present, one of them happens to be Clint Barton, the Hawkeye, who is retired, he is showing her daughter how to shoot, telling her how to aim the bow, telling her to relax and breathe, Lila Barton takes her Bow in her left hand and fires the arrow, right in the center of the target her father has put up on a tree, Clint congratulates her daughter and hugs her, Clint's wife calls him to get some hotdogs, Nathaniel and Cooper run around before going to their mother, they have a great time

Scene changes to night, Clint puts the two boys to bed and does the same to Lila, Clint and Laura then have a conversation

Clint: "I have gotta say, I really think that Lila has talent in archery"

Laura: "Why are you surprised, she got it from you"

Clint: "Yeah, someday maybe she will"

Laura notices that Clint has a thought

Laura: "What are you thinking about Hawkeye?"

Clint: "Do I really want my daughter to follow in my footsteps?"

Laura: "I think she would like to save the world every now and then"

Clint: "Yeah she would, she always wanted an autograph from Iron Man"

Laura: "If she wants to be like her father, we will support her, we always will"

Clint: "Yeah we will, Night Babe"

The sun rises it is a clear morning, Clint is reading a newspaper, articles include Spider-Man and an explosion and an article about the King of Wakanda talking to a UN summit, he keeps reading it, until he hears a knock at the door

Clint: "Boys can you get that please?"

There is running and noise of Nathaniel and Cooper, a door is opened and the noises stop, Clint expects to hear walking but he hears silence, he thinks something has happened, he grabs a recurve bow and a metal-tipped arrow from underneath the couch, he heads to the door expecting the worst but once he looks at who is at the door he drops the bow in relief

Clint: "You could have called"

"I'm sorry I couldn't get a response when I called, so I had to come here myself"

Clint sees Steve in the doorway, Nathaniel and Cooper are shocked and surprised at what they see, Clint introduces them to Steve, they both hold on to each of Steve's leg, Steve looks slightly uncomfortable but laughs it off, Steve and Clint then sit on a bench outside and talk

Steve: "This seems nice"

Clint: "Yeah it is, after all the Airport shenanigans I thought I would never see this again"

Steve: "You shouldn't have come"

Clint: "I owed Wanda, why are you here Cap? something tells me your not just here to ask about my farm"

Steve puts his head down, he then answers Clint's question

Steve: "Nat is still on the run, we need to bring her home"

Clint: "Won't Ross try to arrest her again"

Steve: "We've been given immunity, thanks to Thor, if he wasn't here everything would have gone so wrong"

Clint: "How about that"

Steve: "I miss her"

Clint: "I miss her too, my kids miss her too, they want to see their Auntie Nat again"

Steve: "If you aren't up for this I understand, me and Wanda can find her"

Clint: "I'm going to need some time to take it all in, I'll get to you when I have a choice"

Steve: "Ok Clint"

Steve is back in the Avengers HQ, they are looking at a holoscreen, the map shows locations of Eastern Europe, Tony, Vision, and Steve are trying to locate her last known coordinates

Tony: "This is all I could I find about Nat, she doesn't leave behind a trail does she?"

Steve: "Hmm, she could be anywhere in Europe right now"

Vision: "Are there any major events taking place right now Mr. Stark?"

Tony: "Not right now"

Steve: "What about something personal to her?"

Tony: "Like what?"

Vision: "Captian Rogers may be inciting about Ms. Romanoff's past, about her recruitment to the Red Room"

Tony: "How are we going to find a super secret Russian spy academy in plain sight"

Steve: "Nat told me about something, that the Red Room recruit young girls in plain sight, often from their families"

Tony sympathizes with Natasha's traumatic past, he's glad that she has them to fall back on, the Avengers are her family

Tony: "FRIDAY run facial recognition on Natasha Romanoff, narrow search fields to across Europe"

F.R.I.D.A.Y: "Searching"

Steve: "Finding her is going to be tough, she can hide in plain sight"

Tony: "If Thor was here I would have asked his NSA satellite friend to find her"

Steve: "We use what we have"

F.R.I.D.A.Y: "No results Boss"

"You're looking for the wrong place"

Steve, Tony and Vision turn to look at who said it, Clint stands in the doorway, a jacket covering him

Steve: "I guess you couldn't call?"

Clint: "Something like that"

Tony: "Clint, did you get bored being a farmer?"

Clint: "Yeah I got bored of the peace"

Steve: "What about your family"

Clint: "I told them, they wanted me to bring Nat back"

Vision: "Your children must really like her"

Clint: "You betcha"

Tony: "Glad to have you on board, where should we look?"

Clint: "The Red Room would be recruiting right now but not in Russia, it's somewhere me and Nat had our first mission"

Steve: "Budapest?"

Clint: "Bingo"

Vision: "Perhaps we have to look for someone that is trying to blend in rather than sticking out"

Steve: "She would be working on a new cover"

Tony: "F.R.I.D.A.Y set search parameters to search for a blonde woman"

Steve: "I don't think Nat would have blond hair.."

F.R.I.D.A.Y: "One result found"

Tony: "You were saying, Steve"

Steve smirks, impressed by Tony's cheek, He turns to see a picture of Natasha, she has short blond hair and is wearing a knee-length jacket with a handbag, she has shades and is seen walking on the streets of Budapest

Clint: "She's there"

Tony: "This picture was taken a few months ago, Clint if we go extract her we may not like what we find"

Steve: "Only one way to find out"

Steve, Tony, and Clint then face their teammates, Vision, Wanda, Sam and Rhodey who are listening to what the three are telling them, the time is midday

Tony: "This image of Natasha is the only chance we have to find her, this picture was taken a few months ago, Natasha may not be the exactly the same person she was when we saw her last"

Steve: "We have intel that there will be a UN Humanitarian ceremony held in Budapest, we're guessing the Red Room is conducting an operation, this is in deep red room territory, Natasha would be there trying to stop the recruitment initiation, we can't fail, we get caught that's it, we're on the run again, we go in there, and we get Natasha out"

Clint: "Sam, Wanda we want you on this mission, it's a infiltrate and extract, Steve and I will land on the top of the venue and comb the floors until we find Nat, you two stay on the middle floor and make sure nothing happens, we group together and then search for Nat"

Wanda: "How do we extract Nat?"

Clint: "Tony has been kind enough to give us a few of his suits"

Tony: "Before you get too excited, the suits I've given you can only fly and go invisible, can't risk someone accidentally firing a missile"

Sam: "You couldn't let us play with your toys huh?"

Tony: "Sam when there isn't a group of UN officials you can have my toys"

Steve: "There's a reason why we don't have weapons, the person holding the event is a UN Official" *Steve pulls a picture of said person on the holodisk* "S.H.E.I.L.D intel also suggests that she is a Red Room agent, she brings many refugee children, mainly young women" Wanda and Rhodey look in shock and sadness "We can't stop this yet, but we will and we need Natasha's help"

Tony: "The suits I've given to you can be activated by pressing on your chest twice to activate the distributor, the suits will protect you from gunfire if it comes to that"

Steve: "You know your teams, you know your missions, we bring in Nat, we go there and we leave without anyone noticing, no mistakes, no second chances, we will bring our friend back"


	3. Rescue Mission

The Avengers quinjet flies over the skyline over the skyline of Budapest, it is a beautiful sight as Wanda looks the lights in the window, she then turns to look at Steve who is in stealth gear, she is in an amazing white floral dress alongside Sam who is in a suit, which is black and with a white shirt underneath with grey accents, Clint sits next to Steve facing Wanda and Sam, they are nervous, but they know their missions, Steve gets up and talks

Steve: "Sam, Wanda you enter through the front door"

Sam: "That's the first time we took the front door in a mission"

Steve: "Well you two are here as civilians, not Avengers"

Clint: "So you two act like it"

Wanda: "Vision would like this dress"

Sam: "So would everyone else"

Steve: "Alright you two, this is your exit, Tony also bought us two invitations, one for the two of you"

Wanda: "What do we do Steve"

Steve: "Act like two normal people"

Sam: "Yeah if our lives are anything but normal

X

Sam and Wanda together walk-in through the entrance of the plaza, Wanda has taken Sam's hand and give the two invitations to the security guard, there are many guests in the entrance room, soft classical music is played over the guests, Sam speaks

Sam: "Cap we're in position"

Steve: (through the comms) "Great, Me and Barton are approaching the roof, we'll meet later"

Sam: "What do we do then?"

Clint: "Mingle with the guests, you two are Avengers, that's a lot fo talking material"

Wanda: "Very funny Clint"

Steve: "Go and be guests, that's the least you could do"

X

Steve in the quintet has changed to his winter soldier stealth suit, now free of the HYDRA tracker on it, Clint is wearing an all black jacket and has a steel cast compound bow with a small quiver thrown over his right shoulder, they are about to land on the roof

Clint: "No shield this time?"

Steve: "A shield would draw attention and no one except Wanda and Sam are here tonight, let's keep it that way"

Clint: "Cap, I know that the chance of finding Nat is really low, are we really sure you want to do this?"

Steve: "Nat would try and protect the world in her own way, there is a chance, and I know we will find her hear"

Clint: "That's good enough for me, let's find her"

The two Avengers wear their emergency armor and fly over to the roof as they leap off the quinjet and head of to the roof, Clint shoots a couple of guards that are posted on the roof with a taser arrow, it lands in between the two guards and they get electrified and takes them out, Steve and Clint then land on the roof, Steve has a bag over his shoulder

Steve: "Once we've combed the floors we meet Sam and Wanda on the first floor okay?"

Clint: "Yes Cap"

X

Sam and Wanda are talking to the guests on the floor, a few people are gathered around the two, a guest asks a question

"How's it like being an Avenger?"

Sam: "It's mainly a lot of training, and we have to behave like saints all the time"

"Must be really taxing then"

Wanda: "It's not that bad, the Avengers are really most like a family, so we have fun in our own way"

"It's so cool how you saved the world, I wish I could be part of something like that"

Sam: "Well if you're me meet Captain America while you're on your morning run and end up fighting an undercover Nazi organization"

The guest smiles, he has fair skin and has bright dark hair, he is younger than Sam, about the same age as Wanda, someone then shouts

"Johnny!"

Sam and Wanda turn around to see a woman with blond hair, alongside a man who has dark hair which is greying around the temples, he is taller than the woman and they both seem around the same age, they approach Johhny who looks distraught

Johnny: "I was only talking to them"

The man speaks "Yeah and sooner or later you'd be asking them to let you on the team like you did when you met Tony a while before"

Sam: "I'm sorry he didn't ask about being on the team if that's what you're worried about"

"Oh, that's a relief, My name is Sue Storm, this is Johnny Storm my younger brother"

Wanda: "Oh how nice to meet you"

Sue: "This is my husband, Reed Richards, careful you don't talk about Gamma radiation, he will go on and on"

**In this story, Reed Richards is played by John Krasinski, Sue Storm is played by Emily Blunt, Johnny Storm is played by Zac Effron**

Reed: "Oh please I can go and on about anything, quantum tech, special relativity"

Wanda: "You should meet Tony he would really like you"

Reed: "I already did, he was a good fellow, haven't seen him since the Bern Conference"

Sam: "He's never mentioned you before"

Reed: "Must have been really drunk, he's got a lot on his plate you know with the whole accords situation"

Sam: "Yeah he did, we were lucky Thor was there to help us"

Johnny: "You guys know Thor too?"

Sam and Wanda both reply with an obvious yes

Sue: "You have to excuse him, he grew up idolizing superheroes"

Sam: "It's fine, it's good to grow up with someone who does the right thing"

Reed: "I really wish he would keep it on the low, it's getting embarrassing"

Wanda: "It's fine, I mean have you seen Thor?"

Sue: "Oh I have, he's really interesting to look at"

Reed: "Hey, what about me"

Sue: "Relax honey he may be a god, but you are what I married"

Reed: "Good save"

Sam and Wanda laugh at what they say

X

Steve and Clint make their way through the halls, Steve takes cover behind a concrete wall as two guards pass them, Clint and Steve then move along the hallway, dodging and waiting patiently as the comb the floor, checking every room and corner

Clint: "You know the suit that Tony gave us can turn invisible right?"

Steve: "Yeah I know I know, I like to be a bit old fashioned"

They keep checking every room but they find nothing, Clint and Steve find a relatively quiet room and unravel their backpacks to reveal their regular clothing

Clint: "This was fun wasn't it?"

Steve: "We're not done yet Barton, we've only covered the first floor"

Clint: "It still doesn't get any fun"

Steve: "Sam what's your status?"

Sam: *through the comms* "No sign of Nat Cap, we're mingling though"

Steve: "You meet someone?"

Sam: "Yeah just a kid who wants to be a superhero"

Clint: "Has he put an application?"

Wanda: "His father in law said he talked to Tony about it, he keeps on going on and on about it"

Steve: "The kid's persistent, that's one step to becoming a hero"

Sam: "What's your status Cap?"

Steve: "No luck here either"

Wanda: "We'll keep looking Steve, we will"

X

Sam and Wanda are standing together and listening to a person talk, the leader of the Red Room, she looks sweet on the outside but the Avenger know better, they know what she has been doing, taking young girls away from their families to train them to become ruthless assassins, that mission can wait says Sam, they are here for Natasha, Sam then wanders away from the speech, he looks towards the top floor and sees a room guarded by more guards than usual

Sam: "Cap there's a room on the third floor, it's guarded"

Steve: "You think Romanoff's there?"

Sam: "We might"

Steve: "Alright, let's go"

Sam asks Wanda do what she does best, she levitates the two guards and crashes them against the ceiling as loud music plays, Steve and Clint make their way to the entrance of the guarded room, they walk through the room until they hear talking, they see Natasha being interrogated by two red room officials, they ask in Russian where the Avengers are, Natasha replies that they won't come for her, the man who is interrogating her has short black hair, he is tall and is wearing red room spy gear, Clint says that his name is Aleksi, he smacks her across the face, Steve and Clint are seething with rage, he calls someone whilst he unravels torture tools, the woman who was speaking in the middle room walks up, she has dark blonde hair and is about the same height as Natasha, she looks highly trained and has dark green piercing eyes, Aleksi greets her, he hears the name, Milena, she wants Natasha to reveal where the Avengers are but Aleksi replies with the fact that she isn't an Avenger, she asks why Natasha is here to which she replies that she let the orphans that the red room were going to recruit free, the angry Milena punches Natasha drawing blood, she then grabs a gun and proclaims that she'll die alone

Clint knocks the gun out of Milena's hand, she and Natasha looks in surprise before Clint fires a snare arrow at Aleksi and binds him to a wall and electrocutes her and Steve steps out in his winter soldier stealth suit

Milena: "Captain you shouldn't be here"

Steve: "You have something that I want"

Milena: "The Black Widow?, I thought she wasn't a part of your team"

Steve: "She never left"

Milena then launches forward attempting to hit Steve, he dodges to his left and hits back, she blocks his backfist and tries to put Steve in an arm lock but she isn't strong enough to carry it through, Steve lifts her in a suplex and drops her on the ground before punching her out cold, Steve gets up and goes to Nat

Nat: "I thought you forget about me"

Steve: "I never forgot, we never did"

Steve undoes the binds and gets her free, Clint rushes forward and hugs her friend, both happy to have each other again

Natasha: "Thanks boys"

Clint: "What were you doing here?"

Natasha: "I heard some chatter about the red room recruiting, my investigation led me to Budapest, I got the children back to their families but they got me"

Steve: "You did good Nat, just like we thought"

Natasha: "The Red Room is still at large, I was going to stop them well until you turned up"

Steve: "Let's get you home, you're hurt"

Natasha: "No I'm no...t"

Natasha trips as she walks, Steve and Clint both figure out that she is more injured than they thought, Steve holds on to her, she can feel his arms propping her up like strong oak trees

Steve: "Nat how long were you here for?"

Natasha: "Oh you know not that long, just 3 months"

Steve shocked by her answer carries her bridal style, Clint looks surprised and then back to normal his face

Natasha: "Steve where did that come from?"

Steve: "You're not going to be able to get out like this"

Clint: "I was going to help you walk but I don't think I can carry you like that"

Natasha: "Just watch your hands Soldier"

Steve smiles at Natasha and they make their way to the outside, he motions Sam and Wanda to leave, all of them put on their armors and fly to the quinjet


End file.
